SurvivORGs Wiki
This wiki is dedicated to the archiving and documenting the seasons of the /r/survivor Discord server's premier longterm ORG, SurvivORG. Here you will find details about tribes, seasons, and contestants, as well as additional info about twists, such as the Idol Safari. Seasons Thus far, there has been a total of eight seasons of SurvivORG. These seasons are: *''SurvivORG: BORGneo'', the inaugural season of SurvivORG. Won by Andrew in a 6-1-0 vote over Axis and Majestic. The season is mainly remembered for the feud between Axis and Chocolate, and the large amount of quits. Due to the sometimes uncomfortable circumstances, the season is considered a rocky start for the series, but despite this, it's still remembered for being the one that started it all. *''SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback'', the second season of SurvivORG. Won by Blake in a unanimous 7-0-0 vote over Erik and Jenny. It is mainly known for its explosive endgame, where the underdog Blake made it to the end and won against all odds.The season has received lots of praise by producers and viewers alike, and is generally regarded as the best season in the series. *''SurvivORG: ORGfrica'', the third season of SurvivORG. Won by Lemmy in a 7-1-0 vote over Payton and Xanleth. The season is mostly remembered for its crazy premerge, but often criticized for a post merge that was hard to follow. Despite this, people are generally satisfied with the ending of the season, where Lemmy managed to pull off a very deserved win. *''SurvivORG: MORGquesas'', the fourth season of SurvivORG. Won by Wavey in a 7-2 vote over Spooky. The season was the first to feature returning players, with the eventual winner Wavey, as well as Angela and Bowman. Other than that, the season is highly praised for its big personalities, a lot of funny moments, and is considered one of the best in the series. *''SurvivORG: ThailORG'', the fifth season of SurvivORG. Won by Abi in a unanimous 9-0 vote over Steve. The premerge was a slow burn as two tribes battled neck in neck for dominance, leading to an explosive merge centered around the mystery of a super idol, including numerous split votes and shocking blindsides. The season has mostly been praised, and it is considered one of the better seasons in the series. *''SurvivORG: The AmazORG'', the sixth season of SurvivORG. Won by Josh in a 6-4-0 vote over Trey and Kid. The season centered around the search for the Golden City, "El Dorado" - which was found by the eventual winner, Josh. Overall, opinions on the season are very mixed, due to questionable gameplay, emotional moments, and a controversial winner. *''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'','' the seventh season of SurvivORG and the last newbie season before ''ORG Stars and in 2018. Won by Jacob in a 6-1-0 vote over Maxwell and HighSpace. While the premerge was dominated by unanimous votes, the post-merge game was characterized by big personalities, unpredictable votes, and constantly shifting allegiances, and is generally regarded as one of the best seasons in the series to date. *''SurvivORG: ORG Stars'', the eighth season of SurvivORG, and the first season with an all-returnee cast. Won by Adam in a 7-3-0 vote over Trey and Michael. *''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands'', the "eighth-and-a-half" season of SurvivORG, created to test a new game mechanic that will combine the basic game and the safari into a singular unit. The season is in pre-production and is currently slated to take place in the early months of 2019. More on each of the players can be found on this page: Players More on each episode can be found on each episode's page: Episodes More on each tribe can be found on each tribe's page: Tribes Producers If you'd like to know a little more about the producers of SurvivORG, you can read a little more on each of them on each of their pages. Producers } |title=Content |content= |align=center}}